The present invention relates to a wall hydrant and, more specifically, an escutcheon for securing a hydrant to the wall.
Wall hydrants are typically secured to a wall by screws or other hardware that secure to a plate or the like mounted on an interior side of the wall. While conventional hardware provides a sturdy connection, it often is difficult to align the hardware and typically requires the use of at least two people to install. Additionally, conventional means of connection require multiple screws, nuts, and other hardware, all of which frustrates the installation process.
Another disadvantage with conventional hardware is that it is often difficult and time consuming to remove wall hydrants. Typically, conventional means of connection require removal of screws, nuts, and the like in order to remove the wall hydrant from the wall. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved escutcheon for securing a hydrant to the wall.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an improved escutcheon for securing a hydrant to the wall without the need for additional hardware.
A further object of this invention is to provide an escutcheon with flexible prongs for securing the hydrant to the wall.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide an escutcheon with a tear-away portion for quick removal of the escutcheon.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.